


Skinny Dipping

by AstroAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Breasts, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, One Shot, Pool Sex, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Ash comes back to Kanto for a week. While spending the night at Misty’s gym he investigates a weird sight. It winds up just being Misty. But he still has one question.“Why the hell are you naked?”This work is part of a trade.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Skinny Dipping

It was late at night. Ash Ketchum was back in the Kanto region for a week. Checking out some old locations like Mt. Moon. Hanging out with people he loved like his mother. And finally, visiting old friends like Brock and Misty. 

Both had maintained their roles as respected gym leaders over the past few years. Brock, as the first gym leader was still as welcoming and caring as he had always been. He was also just as girl-crazy as the day Ash left Kanto. Which wasn’t a problem back then since Brock couldn’t get a girl to save his life. But last night, Ash had to sleep in the guest bedroom, listening to Brock using ‘pound’ on Pewter city’s officer Jenny for the night.

As a way to avoid this encounter for another night, Misty invited Ash to spend the night at her gym. He and her had spent the entire day hanging out anyway, so it made sense for him to stay in Cerulean city. Plus, he’d be in the guest house located behind the gym instead of a room inside the gym. That way, he wouldn’t be disturbed by anything Misty had planned to do after Ash presumably went to bed. 

There were just two oversights with that. The first was that, like Brock, Misty was doing something late at night. Granted, it wasn’t as if Ash could hear her. He was a few yards away from the gym inside a one bedroom shack. It wasn’t as if he could look out the window and see multiple silhouettes running by the pool. 

Oh wait.

“What the?” Ash said to himself. 

“Pika?” Pikachu leapt onto the man’s shoulder getting a look for himself. 

It could’ve been Misty. But why would Misty be running around her own house at midnight with what had to have been Pokemon? Team Rocket hadn’t been seen in the area. But, years of dealing with Jessie & James left Ash a little suspicious of shadows in the distance, to say the least. 

“Let’s go check it out buddy.” 

Determined, “Pikachu!”

!

The duo, in sync as they ever were, tiptoed down the tiled floor as if they were the burglars. The only thing keeping Ash from bumping into the hallway walls was the glow at the end of the hall. Pikachu on the other hand didn’t need any assistance sneaking through the gym. 

“Silent like ninjas.” Ash commented. 

Mimicking his trainer’s tone, “Pika, Pika, Pika.” 

As the two got closer to the main pool, a voice could be heard. Ash wasn’t able to make it out, but could tell it was a woman’s. Pikachu, being a mouse, immediately recognized who it was and stopped his sneaking. 

Ash heard his companion’s sigh of relief. Pikachu had relaxed his body. He was even smiling a bit. 

“What’s up Pikachu?” 

Pikachu put one of his hind legs behind the other, bending the back just a bit at the knee. One ‘arm’ raised to his head as if he was blocking a strike. The other was firm by his waist, with the elbow extending out. 

“...Misty?” Ash guessed. When Pikachu nodded, Ash continued on without any attempt at the ‘sneakiness’ he was using before. It was a miracle the person behind the door didn’t hear the footsteps. 

Ash looked through the window in the door. He was hoping that the source of the hall’s light would also shed light on why Misty would be up this late. Instead, it only added to the mystery. 

Training at night wasn’t a farfetched idea. Ash had done it before. Many of his friends had done so as well. So, it was no surprise that Misty was doing so. 

Her Pokemon were running drills. Swimming as fast as they could in their respective pool lanes. The biggest going to Misty’s Gyarados, doing twice as many laps as any of the other Pokemon. What was a surprise was that she was, well, not exactly wearing swimwear.

The window was only big enough for one person to look through at a time. Otherwise, Pikachu would know why Ash’s cheeks were suddenly just as bright as his. The man was also weak in the knees as it seemed. His mouth left open with no words coming out. 

“Pika?” 

Acting as if nothing was wrong, Ash waved at his friend. 

“Don’t worry about it buddy!” He stumbled, “It’s uh, nothing to see. Nope! Nothing here. Just Misty doing some exercises. It’s kinda boring actually. You, uh, go back to bed.” 

Pikachu raised an unimpressed brow. Like, was Ash really trying to lie to someone who knew him for over a decade? Something was behind that door. Something that had Ash’s heart racing and releasing pheromones. 

If the person behind that door wasn’t Misty, Pikachu would’ve stayed. But since it was, he decided Ash was safe. If Ash seemed scared, then Pikachu would’ve done something to make him feel at ease. But, Ash was just being a dork. If Pikachu wasn’t already tired and wanting to go to bed...you get the idea. 

Ash watched his friend scurry off down the hall. He stayed there long enough to see Pikachu reach the shack outside. Once the little mouse hopped up to open the door and close it behind him, Ash eagerly went back to the view.

There she was. Running alongside the pool’s edge as her Pokemon swam inside. Blowing a whistle everytime one of them hit another lap. She was in the zone just as much as her allies. Unaware of anything else beside the routine, Misty was sprinting and turning corners at top speed. 

Her unquestionable drive and determination to push herself and her team almost took away from the fact that Misty Waterflower was buck-ass naked. 

Under his breath, “Why is Misty in her birthday suit instead of her bathing suit?” 

Misty stopped in her tracks right at the center of the pool. Ash ducked, hoping he hadn’t spoken too loud. Instead, she just gave two quick blows commanding everyone to stop. 

“Alright everyone!” Misty ordered, “On me!”

All the Pokemon in the pool came toward their leader. Some like Kingdra, Seaking, Starmie, & Gyarados swam up to the end but stayed inside the water. Others like Politoed, Golduck, Azumarill, and Corsola, obviously the Pokemon with legs, got out and circled around Misty once they reached her.

“You all did wonderful tonight. So let’s get our cool down stretches done and go get some sleep. That sound good?” 

The team all cheered. Golduck even pumped his webbed fist. Ash just kept pressing his nose against the window. He didn’t know he’d get a show tonight, but Arceus knew he wasn’t about to complain. 

Misty stretched her toned muscles, leading her team. Her skin glistened in the light. Her abs curled with her turns. Her breasts jiggled a bit when she bent and arched. She had used paralyze on Ash without realizing it. Otherwise he would’ve gotten to see what a Starmie twisting it’s spike looked like. Or how ‘touching your toes’ for a Seaking and Gyarados just meant swimming in a small circle. 

“Okay everyone. Time for bed.” Mist announced. 

Before the pack retreated for the night, they all rushed Misty for a group hug. The water types cuddling up to their owner was one of the warmest things she had ever felt. Misty did kneel and inch her way closer to the pool so that everyone could reach her arms. 

Everyone except Gyarados who was too big. Golduck, Azumaril and Politoed wrapped over her like a blanket. Starmie was being held by Misty next to Corsola. Kingdra was able to hop out of the water and rub his head against her knee. Heck, Seaking was least able to have his horn patted. 

He wasn’t a ghost type, but Gyarados did learn lick at a weird time.

“GGGH!” Misty shuttered. 

“Gyara!” the pokemon smiled. 

“Pfft!” Ash snickered. 

“Ok! Bedtime!” Misty called. 

Everyone went to the corner of the pool where their pokeballs waited on a blanket. One by one, they tapped their respective sphere going to sleep. Seaking was the last to go, having to wait for Misty to toss and retrieve him. 

Once everyone was gone and all was quiet, Misty let out a sigh. She ran a hand through her pixie cut hair and rubbed the back of her neck. There was just one thing left to address. 

“Can I get some cuddles too?” Ash casually asked. 

She yelped hearing the man seemingly appear from nowhere speak. Thoughts came pouring in all at once. How much did he see? He said ‘cuddle’ so he must’ve seen everything. So he saw Gyarados licked her out of affection then? Was that why he was sticking his tongue out at her? 

Completely red in the face, Misty threw a nearby pool toy at his head. It wasn’t very effective. It even squeaked. 

Furious, “What The Hell Are You Doing In My Gym?!” 

Not bothered, “Why the hell are you naked?”

Arrogantly, “It’s my house! I can dress however I want!”

Coy, “But you’re not dressed.” 

Misty couldn’t decide if she should punch him for that joke or laugh at the joke. 

“So, cuddles?” Ash asked, spreading his arms for a hug.

Misty smirked, coming up with an idea. She hadn’t seen Ash in a very long time. He had grown to be quite the handsome man and there wasn’t a point in going back and forth with the issue. Maybe she could embarrass him a bit and quench her growing thirst. 

“Strip.” 

“Say what?” Ash said with a blank expression. 

“My Pokemon aren’t restricted when they do their drills, so neither am I. If you want the same congratulatory hug I give them, then you have to do something to earn it. Which means,” she came forward, stopping only two feet away from Ash. She leaned a bit, staring at Ash and speaking completely serious, “Take it off.” 

Her plan was perfect. Get Ash flustered via challenging any prude tendencies he may have. Even the strutshe walked, Misty made sure to sway her hips ever so elegantly. Although, Ash hadn’t taken his eyes off her chest the entire time. Even now, he looked like he was about to start drooling.

“Hello!?” Misty knocked on his temple like a door, “Earth to Dunsparce?” 

Ash snapped out of his gaze, and smiled back at her.

“Okay.” 

With no hesitation, Ash pulled his shirt up revealing his six pack abs. With no shame, he tossed it to the corner letting his chest feel the air. With no humility, Ash flexed an arm for Misty showing off the results of his own work out. 

Misty’s plan had backfired. She was back to blushing, this time it came with butterflies in her stomach. Her chest was tight and her nipples had gotten hard at the sight before her. Finally, in typical anime fashion, a shot of blood had rocketed from her nose. The last one had Ash concerned. 

“You okay there Misty?” He asked reaching for her. 

She turned away and leaped straight into the pool. There was no way she was about to let him see her reaction. She didn’t even realize that would be her reaction. Ash was supposed to be the one with a bleeding nose and erection. 

How could he come in here, see her naked, and make her horny? How could she flirt with him, he barley react, and then flirt back breaking her? How could he make her heart fly so much after years of not seeing him? How could he step into the pool, give her a hug, and calm her down so easily? 

His chest rested against her back. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his cheek against her neck. The only thing missing was a kiss to seal the deal.

“You okay Mist?” Ash whispered. 

She pivoted around, immediately burying her face in his chest. The woman still wasn’t ready to reveal her blush. But she wanted to skip the game they had been playing for the past minute. 

She wanted to skip all the shtick. She wanted to get to the real reason she wanted Ash to spend the night at her place. She wanted to give something to Ash, but was frozen for a turn.

He wasn’t shy so far, so maybe he could thaw her out?

“Just kiss me already,” Misty whispered. 

With confidence, “Sure.”

Her eyes remained closed while Ash cupped her chin. She grabbed at his shoulders, both wanting a feel and to keep herself still. Ash’s other arm kept her close. Their chests pushing into one another's in an embrace. Finally, their lips hit, giving them both what they wanted.

They kept their tongues in a dance, as it were, as Ash hoisted Misty up in his arms. When he grabbed her thighs, she let out a moan. As he pinned her to the wall of the pool, she gave a chuckle. 

Factiously, “A little forward aren’t we?” 

Ash took that as a challenge. Showing his adult lust, he took one of her B-cup breasts in his palm. Not knowing how sensitive Misty was, he made her moan, loudly. 

Her jaw had dropped and eyes shuttered. It was such a cute expression that Ash couldn’t contain himself. He dove right back into another kiss. This time, massaging both of her tits.

While Misty sounded off how good his fingers felt, her fingers were slinking into the pool. Not against the wall to secure herself. Ash’s body had her as secure as she needed. No, she wanted his diglett. 

You would never know how wet Misty had gotten, but her pussy was aching right now. She wanted Ash if every way. Thankfully, she was about to get him. 

His hard cock twitched in her hand. She could feel his smile growing as they continued their passionate make out. The only reason why Misty was struggling to align his meat to her Shellder, was because of how foggy her mind had become. When your crush is pawing your breasts and sensitive nipples while kissing you in a pool, thoughts can become scattered. 

“Ash,” she breathed. “P-put it in.” Right as she asked, her now lover took one of her mounds in his mouth. Her head swung back and she cried out. “OHHH!~” 

Ash’s tongue was swirling around her nipple like a mixer readying batter. His slurping was almost as loud as her groans and moans. She was an irresistible treat for him and she was losing her composure as a result of being treated like one. Misty’s mind wasn’t exactly ‘baked’ but she was becoming hotter and hotter as Ash sucked on her. 

She was pleading now, “Please! Put it in me!” Her hand had begun jerking Ash off. She wasn’t trying to pleasure him in the same vain he was pleasing her. But, she needed to exert her building tension in some way. The water made the act easy. 

Seeing her in a state was doing something to Ash. He was craving her now more than ever. So, he took back his cock, and used dive. It was super effective. 

“Fuccccckkkk~!” Misty sang. Her hand raised out of the water tapping against Ash’s chest.

“Fuck!” Ash groaned. His forehead landed against her collarbone. He did recover, licking her neck before thrusting into her. 

The man bucked into the woman, splashing the water around as he did. One of Misty’s legs wrapped around Ash’s waist. The other locked behind his knee. She was so stimulated from the touches that being filled and pounded was forcing her back to arch. Not so much that their hips left the water though. Just enough for Ash to have to grab one of her breasts to keep her still. 

Okay, he didn’t have to grab her there, but she didn’t exactly mind either. More accurately, Misty and Ash both were losing their minds. 

The build up. The thrust going all the way to Misty’s cervix. The tightness and mix of cool and warm sensations on Ash’s cock. The moans she was letting loose with no remorse. The grunts he was sounding off like commands. The cold water thrashing into their tight muscles. These two weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Ash,” Misty beconed. 

He was too focused on the feeling. Her smooth and soaked skin. Her plump apples being these perfect pieces of heaven given just for him. Her Cloyster convulsing over his Golem. Ash was unable to speak, and answered her with a peck on the cheek. 

“I,” she tried, “I-I’m gonna cum.” She heard him mumble something. His lips were still doing their best to give her neck a hickey, so she just assumed he was close as well. That and he was drilling her faster than ever before.

“Inside,” she clawed at his back. At the brink of climax, they were both flying. Clinging to one another before their bodies caved to the feral vibes. “Cum in me!” 

Three more hard pumps and Ash drained himself using string shot. It filled Misty’s sex almost completley. Ketchum’s brain had turned off and Misty wasn’t far behind.

She couldn’t hold in the waterfall of an orgasm that came not two seconds after taking Ash’s seed. Her mouth was a gap and eyes shut tight. Her gasps for air were more like a series of wild Pokemon howls. Sexy howls by Ash’s account.

“You alright there Mist?” Ash gloated. He was so proud of himself. Smiling like a champion. Chuckling in his throat. It was cute and annoying. A perfect summary of Ash if you asked Misty. 

She was still cooling down from the wave that they both just went through. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Misty’s vision was, pun intended, misty.

“Don’t,” she huffed, “get...cocky.” 

Looking down at their connection in the water, Ash couldn’t help himself. 

“Well~.”

She smacked his chest one last time before succumbing to laughter. He leaned in for one last kiss. Finally, the night ended with Ash carrying Misty to her bed. No regrets, or shame. Just love and cuddles. 

Pikachu didn’t mind having the entire guest bed all to himself either. 

END


End file.
